Modern architecture makes liberal use of wooden decks or raised platforms for both utilitarian and aesthetic effect. Numerous homeowners would like to add such decks or platforms to their homes, as part of the "do-it-yourself" trend. However, the construction of wooden structures having the requisite structural strength and possessing the necessary safety precautions is generally beyond the skill of the average householder. Consequently, various forms of wood deck construction kits have been proposed, so that these kits along with the requisite detailed instructions, can be utilized by the do-it-yourselfer to construct a deck for his own home which is both aesthetically pleasing and structurally sound.
Generally, these types of decks are constructed by embedding in the earth or superimposing on footings a series of vertical posts upon which the deck is constructed. To interconnect these vertical posts with the horizontal beams which provide the main structural support for the deck would normally require substantial manual skills, an appreciation of the load factors involved, and a considerable amount of time and effort. Recently, various types of manual connectors have been sold in kit form to facilitate the post-beam interconnection. Typically, distinctly different connectors are provided for constructing a deck on wooden posts and for constructing a deck on pipe posts. These two basic types of kits must be inventoried by the hardware or lumber dealer, the connectors previously utilized for deck construction on pipe posts were quite expensive, and the connectors employed for construction of a deck on wooden posts were of a design such that the structural integrity of the finished deck was dependent solely upon the fastners, such as nails, utilized to secure the connector to the deck components.